muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0350
*Maria puts two bars together to form the letter T. *David says "T" and crumbles a letter T into tiny pieces that fall to the floor; a reverse in the film has the T materialize again. *David discovers Maria in tears. She explains that she was washing her hands, had put her rings on the edge of the sink, and had accidentally knocked them into the sink and down the drain. David points out that the S-shaped pipe under the sink is called a trap; it traps things that drop down the drain. He borrows a wrench and recovers Maria's rings. She is now all smiles. * Rain provides Bert and Ernie with the basis for feeling happy, sad and mad. *The Mad Painter #10 *Jazz #10 *Pat Paulsen counts from one to twenty. *Maria has a lower-case t over her right shoulder and a capital T over her left shoulder. She identifies both Ts in Spanish. *Nina Simone sings "Young Gifted and Black". * Ernie comes home to a sleeping Bert and tries to think of things to do that won't wake him up. He can't watch TV, and he can't play with his ball. Bored, he decides to take a nap too -- but then he starts to snore. This awakens Bert, who wonders out loud where the noise is coming from, in the process arousing Ernie, who gets mad at being woken up. *Four Muppets cooperate to grow a flower together. One has a flower seed, one has a flowerpot, one has some dirt, and one has a shovel. The rain and sunshine finish the job. *Maria and David explain what a rectangle is and point out examples -- a magazine, a newsstand, a door, a window and a rectangular crate. *The People in Your Neighborhood: A garbageman and a barber. *Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes demonstrates forward and backward. *Maria teaches Molly to say "How are you?" in Spanish. * Bert goes out to mail a letter, and depends on Ernie to let him in when he knocks, but instead of letting Bert in, Ernie repeats Bert's knocks on the drums. *Cartoon: A poem filled with T words, including a teacher, toys, Texas, and "turtles with brains". *Cartoon: A man talks about the capital T, but the top line slides down, forming a lowercase one. (Spanish version) *Film: Different kinds of bridges *Jazz #10 (Spanish version) *Speech Balloon: "T" - Top *Cartoon: "T" - TV (Spanish version) *Cartoon: La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. *Film: A very busy man is asked by a voice what "forwards" and "backwards" means, but the man doesn't have time to listen. Instead, he is shown what "backwards" means by watching everything around him go in reverse motion! *An Anything Muppet boy teaches "forward" and "backward" with a group of Muppet kids, hippies, and Grover who keep running over the boy when his back is turned. *The kids run forward to the end of the street. The scene is reversed, so they run backward. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0350